


(you and me) do bad things in the night time

by Ameliapll



Series: DCI Matilda Darke shots [1]
Category: DCI Matilda Darke series- Michael Wood
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Description of Murder, M/M, Mild Language, Murderers, POV Male Character, SPOILERS FOR A ROOM FULL OF KILLERS AND FOR HANGMAN'S HOLD, Sexist Language, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: Steve knows how he's going to take DCI Matilda Darke downHe just wishes he didn't have to do it with a group of insane and murderous children.





	(you and me) do bad things in the night time

Steve grits his teeth. This is, without a doubt, the most humiliating aspect of his imprisonment- being imprisoned so close to a youth facility. As though he’s no more dangerous and clever than an adolescent robbing a service station. 

Matilda  _ clearly  _ is behind this terrible injustice, trying to get in one last  _ screw you  _ for what he did to Faith, to  _ her _ . 

Still, he won’t take back his take-down for the world. Matilda Darke got exactly what was coming to her. 

Still..

What Matilda hadn’t figured was that most of the staff here were cowardly and crooked, allowing Steve to easily take advantage of their mindless nature. 

“I’d like to visit the youth facility now,” he says calmly. “And I’d like to be uncuffed,” 

He holds his breath, waiting for a scoffed reply. None come- they’re all in his pocket, too scared of his threats of what he’ll do to their families if they defy him- and he’s led to the facility. There are many young criminals loitering around, but not the one Steve is looking for. Frustrated, he near gives up, til he sees the boy he’s been thinking about. A slow grin crosses his face as he approaches. 

“You Callum Nixon?” he asks. 

“The one, the only,” the boy brags, leaning back in the casually arrogant way that teenagers are known for. “Who’re you?” 

“Steve. But you might have heard of me as the Hangman.” Even now, a smirk crosses his face at his title, at  _ the  _ title. Callum’s arrogance sharply drops and he looks up, eyes going wide with reverence, nay, with fervor.

“Are you gonna kill me?” he whispers, grabbing his fork defensively. Steve laughs genuinely. 

Perhaps not all of the arrogance had completely dropped. 

“Callum, Callum, Callum. There’s armed guards everywhere. It would hardly do myself any good to kill you right now. Besides, and more importantly, If I wanted to kill you, then you’d be decomposing right now,” 

Callum doesn’t reply, but his eyes go narrow. Steve sees the patience the adolescent across from him has so carefully composed for all of two minutes start dropping, and begins his case. 

“No, Callum. I wanted to ask you something,” 

“What?” 

“What do you think of Matilda Darke?” Steve asks carefully, trying to keep his tone neutral lest his answer is not the one he’s predicting. Well, hoping. 

To his relief, Callum scoffs loudly, rolling his eyes in derision. 

“That bitch? She’s the reason I’m in here, what do  _ you  _ think?” 

“Callum Nixon,” Steve says, a gloating smile crossing his features, “I think that we are going to get on very well indeed. You see, I have a plan to break out of here,” 

“Why does this concern me?” Callum asks, rolling his eyes again, this time as though he’s listening to the much repeated dreams of an optimist and has worn thin of his ability to care 

Steve quells his irritation, clenching his jaw and counting to three before he continues. 

“And I’d like to break you out with me.” Steve says, as though the brunette hadn’t spoken. “And the two of us, we can get our revenge on Matilda Darke,”

Callum’s eyes slowly widen and then an inane grin crosses his lips. 

“Revenge,” he says, well, darkly, “is my middle name,” 

Steve grins. 

So many had told him Callum was an evil little boy with no respect for authority.

Funny. 

He seems to be just fine now. 

-//

The breakout goes as planned. Steve watches as Callum sniffs the night air, observes traffic, explores life outside of a prison cell. It’s slightly endearing but more annoying 

“Steve, bro, is it just gonna be us two?” Callum asks suddenly. 

Steve tries not to wince at the ‘bro’. It may offend the young boy across from him. 

“For now,” he replies, carefully schooling his expression into a blank. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, there’s a shitton of officers. You really think they’ll have trouble with two men?” 

A man and a  _ boy _ , Steve wants to say in his sharpest tone. Instead, he forces himself to listen 

“A fair point, Mr. Nixon. Anyone in mind?”

“Starling House,” Callum says instantly. “Lewis Chapman, Craig Hodge. No one else,” 

“I know you hold Lee Marriott in a...contemptuous view. But what of Mark Parker?”

Callum shakes his head. “Nah, see, Golden Boy wouldn’t paint the town red...or, like, hang them or whatever gets ya kicks off. He killed his parents, he’d never kill anyone else, it goes against his values or some shit,” 

It is remarkably fascinating to hear about the young, selfish, opportunistic killer discuss moral boundaries. 

“Then let’s,” Steve nods firmly. “A Legion of Horribles isn’t the  _ worst  _ idea I’ve heard,” 

  
  


Callum snickers, which erupts into a full blown laugh, a laugh of a killer. It bounces off the walls and echoes long after they’ve left. 


End file.
